Death of a Cherry Blossom
by Winter Gallowsraven
Summary: Sakura says she's eating. One Shot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I never will._

**Author Note: Okay, you're probably wondering what I'm doing writing something else when I should be working on Choking Vines. I have a very good excuse. I was listening to Superchick (the most awesome band in the history of awesome bands) and came across "Courage" (an awesome song which I do not own. Superchick does, and I have nothing to do with that awesome band. Sadly...) and I just had to write this. Don't blame me because it sucks. Blame my writing skills. **

**Note: Okay, my friend Raven pointed out to me (and I hugged the air out of her for saying she wouldn't show it to her friends until I fixed it) that I repeated myself in here someplace. It's corrected now, and I apologize. **

* * *

"I ate before I came." Sakura brushed her hair out of her face calmly.

"Ah, but it's really good, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "How can you turn down ramen?!"

"Hn. Loser." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sakura lowered her head.

"I'm going home. 'Bye…" She walked slowly out of the ramen shop. _Stupid Naruto. Doesn't he know what'll happen if I eat? _Sakura slowly made her way through Konoha. _I can't eat now. I'm finally getting thinner. _She opened the door of her house and walked toward the stairs.

"Sakura! It's dinner time, come down here!" Her mother called for her from the kitchen.

"No thanks, mom. I just came from Ichiraku with Naruto and Sasuke."

"Oh. Well, next time, please wait to get home before you eat, Sakura."

"Yes, mom." Sakura climbed the stairs slowly and made her way to the washroom. _So horrible… _She looked sadly into the mirror. _I look so horrible… _Sakura blinked and shook her head. _Fuzzy, everything's going fuzzy… What's going on? I-I can't breathe… _

_

* * *

Something just isn't right with Sakura lately… Her mother stood in the front room, looking up the staircase. __She's gotten so thin… But she says she's eating… _There was a muffled thump from above and she froze. _Don't panic… She's probably just in her room cleaning or something of the likes… _She couldn't help but panic as she dashed up the stairs and knocked on her daughter's bedroom door.Her mother stood in the front room, looking up the staircase. There was a muffled thump from above and she froze. She couldn't help but panic as she dashed up the stairs and knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. 

"Sakura! What are you doing in there?" She twisted the door knob and pushed the door open. "Sakura?" _Where could she be? _She walked out of the room and down the hall to find the washroom door closed. "Sakura." She knocked on the door. "Honey, are you okay in there?" No reply. "Sakura?" Sakura still didn't answer her. _Don't panic, don't panic. _She knocked again and still got no answer. "I'm coming in!" She opened the door and saw her daughter lying unconscious on the floor. "Sakura!"

* * *

"How horrible… Sakura-chan…" Naruto sat next to the hospital bed, watching his teammate closely. "What's wrong with her, did they say?" He turned to ask Sasuke, who hadn't taken his eyes off the girl for hours.

"Anorexia." Sasuke said softly.

"Anorwhatia?" Naruto asked.

"Anorexia. She wasn't eating, Naruto."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. It's not like she wasn't skinny to begin with…" Sasuke sighed. "How did we not notice? She's gotten so thin lately… Look at her face, Naruto… How'd we let this slip?" Sasuke closed his eyes slowly.

"Dunno. She'll be fine, though, right? I mean, it's not like she's gonna…" Naruto left the word unsaid. "She'll be fine."

Ino placed a yellow rose in the small vase next to her bed.

"Sakura." She sat next to Naruto. "Why'd you do it?"

* * *

Three days later, Sakura's mother had finally decided to clean out her daughter's room. She sniffled as she reached under the bed and pulled out the last pair of shoes. _Sakura… _She brushed the tears out of her eyes with the back of her hand and stooped to look under the bed, making sure she got everything. _What's this? _She closed her hand around the small flowered notebook. _Her diary… _She riffled through the pages and ended up somewhere near the middle.

January ninth

I can't believe it. Three days without food and I've only lost half a pound.

January eleventh

Mom made anko dumplings for dinner. I think I hurt her feelings when I didn't eat any.

January thirteenth

I've finally lost more weight. I still have a long way to go. I'm disgusting.

January twentieth

Why can't I be as thin as the other girls?

January thirtieth

None of my clothes fight right anymore. I think I'm making good progress.

February first

I passed out today during training. Kakashi-sensei made us all quit.

She didn't even try to stop the tears this time as she clutched the diary close. _None of us knew. All this time and no one wanted to believe what could be happening… What was happening, and we didn't care to ask… Sakura… _Her mother collapsed crying onto the bed.

* * *

Sasuke, Ino, and Naruto walked solemnly up to Sakura. Naruto cried silently and Ino was weeping. Sasuke's face showed only disbelief as he rested his hand over hers in a silent goodbye. They walked away after a few minutes, Naruto's arms wrapped around Ino as she cried onto his shoulder. Sasuke blinked back tears as they made their way to the training grounds. _Goodbye, Sakura… _

Kakashi stared down at his student sadly. _Any one of us could've stopped this… _

Her mother wept and laid Sakura's headband next to her daughter's thin arm. The rest of the funeral passed in a colorless blur. _So many signs… Why didn't we see?

* * *

_

**Author Note: Review, please? You can tell me how bad it was. **


End file.
